Returning Talents - Part 2
The eight campers put on their preformances at the talent show. Like last time, the final preformance gets a perfect score. After the show, the campers must climb down a hole and face something that will make them scream. At the end of the day, the previous season's winner is voted off. Plot Later that night, Chris Maclean welcomes everyone to the second talent show, and announces what each camper will be doing. Lindsay then comes onto the stage, smiling. Then she begins her act (cheerleading), however, it proves to be one of the most perverted acts in the series of Total Drama. When Lindsay is done, she is confronted by Heather, who ridicules her for her act. Then Beth runs up to give her a hug for her good act, saving her from any more ridiculing from the queen bee. Next was Bridgette's preformance: surfing Votes Noah - 'Owen '''Beth - '''Owen '''Leshawna - '''Owen '''Gwen - '''Cody '''Trent - '''Cody '''Lindsay - '''Owen '''Owen - '''Trent '''Justin - '''Owen '''Heather - '''Owen '''Cody - '''Trent '''Izzy - '''Lindsay ... '''Owen - '''6 '''Cody - '''2 '''Trent - '''2 '''Lindsay - '''1 Quotes *'Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Comeback's first contest! (Chef waves the KB and SG banners) Hand-picked by yours truly, eight campers will be preforming tonight! Lets see if they've got what it takes to impress Grand Master Chef! (moves to stage background and snaps fingers. Chef pulls a lever and a screen unrolls) Chris: Here will be the screen for our off-stage performance, Bridgette, and for close-ups of the one humiliating themselves or entertaining the masses! Think it'll be the former or the latter? Make some noise for your participating members, teams! *'Eva': (to Tyler after pulling Katie off of Sadie for a second time) I swear, she should make that into a sport, I've seen people clinging to objects for their life who didn't have as solid a grip as she did. *'Chris': Here's how it's going to roll. Like last time, Grand Master Chef, our big, lovable teddy bear of a cook, is going to judge the performances! (indicates screen) The glass of root beer signifies your performance skill. One being the dregs of the glass, nine being the overflowing joy! Once all nine performances have been done, Grand Master Chef will show us each person's score. *'Chris': Now, this is what each contestant has signed up for: Lindsay, Cheerleading. Bridgette, Surfing. Noah, Shakespeare. Katie, Dancing.Cody, Keyboard. Tyler, Yo-yo tricks. Gwen, Poetry.Ezekiel, Parody song. *'Beth': (after Lindsays does her cheerleading act) Thee looked really good up there, I could never do the thplits. *'Lindsay': But I don't understand what he's saying? Is it American? British? Australian? *'Noah': (after Tyler gets knocked out) Blows to the head don't require CPR, Lindsay. CPR does not involve tongue, Lindsay! Lindsay: (in confessional) CPR doesn't involve tongue? But that guy in health class told me it did when I had to practice with him. (She thinks about this for a few seconds, then gasps and scowls.) He read the manual wrong! *'Noah' (thinking) Bats mostly eat insects and fruit, even if this bat is real, to him you're about as appetizing as that gemstone. *'Gwen': (after Trent comes up from the hole) What was it? A mine? Trent: L-Lawyers... Hundreds of lawyers... Gwen: Chris Maclean, you animal! Trivia *This is based off of the talent show from the 5th episode of Total Drama Island *Here are the eight perfomers and their 'talents': #Lindsay - cheerleading, score: 8 bars #Bridgette - surfing, score: 7 bars #Noah - Shakespeare, score: 7 bars #Katie - Dancing, score: 4 bars #Cody - Keyboard (Team Galactic battle theme), score: 5 bars #Tyler - Yo-yo tricks, score: 1 bar #Gwen - Poetry, score: 8 bars #Ezekiel - parody song (which is later found to be out a parody of the song "Rockstar" by Nickelback, score: 9 bars, winner *The campers then have to go to their own individual challenge, to see who of the losers has immunity. Those of the winners that win get to go to a restaurant of their choice. *Those who get their GEMs are as followed: #Noah #Beth #Leshawna #Harold #Gwen #Bridgette #Eva #Ezekiel #Justin #Heather #Sadie #Courtney #Izzy *Those who did not collect their GEM include: #Geoff #DJ #Trent #Lindsay #Katie #Owen #Duncan #Cody *Although Tyler did not collect his GEM, because he caught Lindsay as she fell, Chris decided that the jock succeeded anyway. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes